Sandy
by A Figure of Your Immagionation
Summary: A girl saves the Titans lives. They decide to take her in. They are trying to find more about this mysterious girl, but she seems to be alot like Raven yet looks alot like Robin.
1. Sandy

Title: Sandy 

A tall 12 year old girl with redish brown hair walked along the streets of Jump City, her hands in the pockets of her grubby jean shorts. She was wearing a white tank top with a black necklace strung about her neck. She stopped as she heard a loud crash. _Wierd... _The girl thought, then changed her path towards the crashing sound. _Wait a minuite...isn't this the home of the Teen Titans?_ She cocked a brow and continued on, when a site met her eyes that she almost couldn't believe. The Titans and a crazy madman. How origional. She bit her bottom lip, knowing she shouldn't be here, but it seriously looked like they needed help. "Amoran Selan Quinsos!" She yelled, and a glowing red power escaped her hands, wrapping itself around Slade, (duh who do you think it was?) and he seemed to go limp. She let him fall to the floor, then placed her hands on her hips in satisfaction. She averted her clear blue eyes towards the recovering five, when one stood up. _Uh...who's that again? Oh yea...Robin... _She held her ground as he walked over to her, stopping in front of her. She looked up at him, when he said, "Thanks, you really saved us back there. Some power you have. Whats your name?" He asked, giving me a warm smile that could charm the birds out of the trees if he tried.She could feel her cheeks turn bright red with embarrasment, as she said, "I'm Sandy, and uh...thanks," She said, when Raven floated over to stand beside Robin. "Thanks for the help. Figure we should let her get cleaned up?" Robin looked at Raven then back at me. "Team? What do you think?" Beastboy stopped on Robins other side. "Well, she _did_ save our butts," Cyborg agreed. "I agree with friend Beastboy, let us let her get cleaned up," Said Starfire gleefully.Sandy blushed as they led her towards their tower.

Inside the tower, Sandy stared in awe. Suddenly Robin's voice snapped her out of her daze. "So where are you from?" He asked, and Sandy shrugged. "I don't know really, I just kinda, went hitch hiking and found m'self here," She admitted. Robin cocked a brow at her, then said, "Well. Let's get you cleaned up. We'll wash your clothes while you have a bath," Sandy felt a smile spread across her face, as she was led up to the bathroom.

Sandy stepped out of the bathtub, feeling refreshed and clean again. She put on a deep blue bathrobe that was given to her from Raven, then stepped out of the bathroom. After wandering through countless halls, she found herself in the living room. Raven greeted her. "Well. Now that your clean and your clothes are still in the wash, how about some food?" Sandy nodded eagerly. "Oh yes please," She said, remembering her manners. Raven nodded and led her to the kitchen, saying, "What'll it be?" The others joined her. "Uh...Um...Er..." Sandy stuttered, not wanting to embarrass herself, when Cyborg spoke up. "How about bacon?" Sandy nodded, then sat down at the table. Robin sat down beside her, starting to question her. "So...what's your full name?" He asked, and Sandy stuttered on it. "Sandy Renae..." She was cautious about saying her last name. "Crossam," She finished, and he nodded. "What brought you to Jump City?" Sandy shrugged. "I was kinda...of unhappy with my life before so I came here." Robin blinked behind his mask curiously. "Where did you get your powers?" Sandy replied, "I was born with them I guess, I don't really know," Raven sat beside Robin. "Don't question her to death, Boy Wonder," She said, when Cyborg served Sandy her plate of food. She seemed to forget all manners as she gobbled it up, then looked up at him. "That was delicious!" She held her plate up and said, "More please!" Cyborg stared at her for a minute, then smiled. "Comin' right up little lady!" He said happily, grabbing the plate and returning to the kitchen. Raven smirked slightly at Robin. "Why don't you make her some of your famous pancakes?" Robin blushed slightly, then shrugged. "Sure, I guess," Raven rolled her amathyst eyes and pushed him towards the kitchen, then moved into his seat beside Sandy. "So. Nice power. What does it do exactly?" She asked in her monotone, and Sandy shrugged. "I have electrical power surges, that was the red power I used on that guy earlier, and I can control the elements, ya know, Fire earth wind water?" Raven nodded, and more food was piled in front of Sandy. She smiled and ate ravenously. The four watched with wide eyes, when Starfire bounded up to her, holding a pudding that looked like acid with ginger roots in it. "Friend! Please try my glorbfnarl pudding!" A loud "NO!" Was heard from Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy, but Sandy ignored it as she stuffed it down her throat. "Hm...tastes like," She thought for a moment. "Chicken, plus sushi, plus strawberry icecream, plus hotdogs. Hmm. More please!" They all stared in awe at the girl who had just eaten Starfires pudding.


	2. He Wants Me

The next morning, Sandy awoke to sunlight flooding in the room. Robin had shared a room with her, so she slept on the floor. She sat up and stretched, looking over to Robins bed, only to see it neatly made. She unzipped the sleeping bag, stepping out, and started folding it up neatly before grabbing her jean shorts and white shirt, which were now clean as a whistle. She quickly changed before walking out into the hallways again. _Great...here we go again with the hallways._ She thought grimly to herself, dashing through doors, until she finally came to the main room again. "Good morning sleepyhead," Robins cheery voice hit her, and she woke up completley. "Huh? What? Oh. Good morning...oh...and uh...I never said this last night, but uh...thanks," She stuttered glancing at the five of them staring at her blankly. "For what?" Raven asked, looking at the wavy haired girl. "Uh...for...letting me stay here for a while," She said, stepping down the stairs, and sat down just as Robin nearly shocked her into falling off her chair. "How about doing combat practice with us today? I want to see what you can really do with your powers," Sandy sat there dumbfounded. "Uh..uh..s-s-sure," She stuttered, as a large plate of bacon and a couple of pancakes was shoved in her face.

"Right, Robin, show 'er how it's done!" Cyborgs voice rang out across the island, followed by a short, 'K," from Robin as hejumped sideways from foot to foot, preparing himself. "And...GO!" Cyborg yelled, and Robin launched off with precise agilitly. Sandy kept her eyes glued to Robin, following his pattern. Leap, jump, punch, kick, BOOM! She started, staring in awe as he finished the corse. "That was refreshing," He said sarcasticly, taking a seat beside Raven. Sandy noted he hadn't even broken a sweat. She gulped nervously as Robin gave her the go ahead. "K Sandy, try it. Don't hold back either," He said, and Sandy walked nervously over to were Robin had started. She flung her wrists, saying quietly to herself, 'Ook Sandy...breath...take it easy...it's not like they'll laugh," She said to herself urgently, when Robin yelled, "GO!" A large platform appeared underneath her, and she gave a short scream of surprise as she leapt off of it, leaping into clear air. She gave a shaky sigh, when a metal wall appeared behind her. "Amoran Selan Quinsos!" The 12 year old yelled, blasting an extremly hot string of lava at the wall, which melted it right then and there. With new found confidence, she continued on, and Raven whispered to Robin, "If this keeps up we're going to need a new combat coarse,"

After that, they were all sitting on the couch watching the T.V. Sandy sat beside Raven, who sat beside Robin, who sat beside B.B, who sat beside Cyborg, who sat beside Starfire. She bit her bottom lip and started when a red flashing light and the alarm blew off. Slade's face appeared on the screen, and Sandy heard a venomous, "Slade," escape Robin's clenched teeth. Sandy just stared. That was the same guy she'd saved the titans from when they met her! _So that's his name...Slade huh?_ She looked uneasy as Robin yelled, "Titans! GO!" They all dashed outside, but when Sandy didn't follow, Robin came back in. "You comin'?" He asked, and she smiled and ran to his side, and they both dashed towards the 'crime scene'.

Once they were there, Slade seemed to stand harmlessly in front of an old warehouse. "God, what is it with villains and old warehouses?" Sandy heard Robin say under his breath, but Slades voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ah, I see you have befriended my enemies, girl," Sandy instantly knew he was talking about her. "W--what do you want?" She tried to sound brave, but she knew it wasn't working. "I want you. Don't listen to your so called, 'friends'. They'll only lie to you and get you killed." Sandy bit her lip. "NO THEY WON'T! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND THEY ALWAYS WILL BE!" She was yelling now, and she finally realized what she was saying. "You have powerfull powers, Sandy. I've been watching you. You musn't befriend these 'superheros' or else they will get you killed. Come with me, and let me train you, follow in my footsteps, and I can make you great," His one eye stared at Sandy. She felt like she was about to cry. She was about to answer, when Robin stepped protectivly in front of her. The other titans formed a circle around her, when Robin retorted, "No you won't! You won't make her great at all. You make her a lifless mad person like yourself who only cares about ruling the city!" Sandy heard Slades voice wringing in her ears. _Come with me. I can make you great_ They kept wringing in her ears. _Don't befriend them. They'll only lie to you. They'll get you killed._ They wouldn't get her killed. Here they were, protecting her. A red power flared around her hands as Slade said, "No matter what you say, Robin. I'm taking her whether you like it or not," Sandy had had enough. "NO!" She yelled, leaping in the air "AMORAN SELAN QUINSOS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and the same red power flung from her hands. But to her surprise, Slade easily sidestepped it, saying, "Good. Very good. That was very dishonerable, like me." Her eyes went wide as she floated down to the ground. Great. Just great. Now SHE was being compared to Slade. "You're not having her," Robin yelled, then charged. Sandy just stared as the battle went on around her, then she snapped to. _No...they are my friends and I'm going to fight along side them,_ She thought to herself, before launching into the air, fire flaring around her hands. "Hey! You!" She yelled, and Slade looked up only to be hit in the face with a large fireball. Robin, who was in combat with Slade, looked at her as she floated down to the ground, her body trembling. Her legs felt like jelly. Robin rushed over and caught her as her legs gave out, and she managed to whisper, "He wants me..."


	3. Acception?

Sandy was too shocked to fly back, so she hitched a ride back with Robin. When they got back with the others, she was still dazed. Robin pried her hands from him and lifted her up, carrying her towards the tower. Inside, Sandy was placed on the couch, her icy blue eyes seeming to stare at nothing. The whole way back, she kept whispering, "How...why...he doesn't even know me..." Robin would frown and say, "Let it go, Sandy. Let it go," But she didn't. She kept whispering the same thing again and again. Back in the tower, she whispered once again, "How...why? He doesn't even know who I am," Robin looked at her "SANDY! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET HIM HAVE YOU!" He stared at Sandy, now his strong firm hands were on her shoulders. She stared at him with wide eyes. His voice was now calm and smooth, "Sandy, we're not going to let anything happen to you. You're our guest, and you're in our protection. We won't let anything happen to you," He said, when Sandy suddenly drew him in a tight hug. "Uh...ok?" He said, when Sandy looked up, seeing everyone standing around them.

That night, they all sat at the table and Cyborg presented them with a plate of spaghetti. "Eat up Everyone!" He said, when Beastboy blinked. 'Uh...it's...meat..." Cyborg's smile dissapeared. "OF course it's meat you puke stain!" Beastboy scowled and scraped all the meat off, dousing the spaghetti in tofu. Robin looked up for a moment, and they all exchanged glances. They did some 'silent talking'. Raven mouthed, 'Robin you do it,' Robin mouthed back 'Why me?" Beastboy then mouthed, 'Cuz you're the leader,' Robin rolled his eyes, though of course nobody could see it, then said, "Right...Sandy, the team and I came to a conclusion." He brought out a Communicator and handed it to Sandy. "Sandy...we'd like you to become a Teen Titan"

* * *

Ok ok I know I know! It was short. Oh well. It looked a LOT longer on paper.

Robin: No, you're just getting lazy.

Me: AM not!

Robin: ARE too!

Me: ARE not!

Robin: ARE too!

Sandy: ARE NOT!

Robin: DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!

Me: OK OK OK! Don't kill me! I'm just saying. Cuz I double spaced and everything, it looked alot longer.

Robin: WHATever.

Me: Ugh! DON'T WHATever ME!

Robin: HERE we go again...anyways bye everyone...AH!

ME: MWAHAHAHA! holds butcher knife Oh Rooooooooobin...

Robin: Oh good grief! runs

Me: follows laughing like an idiot


	4. The 'mall of shopping' and other news

Sandy stared at them. "B-B-But...I'm not a teenager yet," She stammered, handing the communicator back to Robin. "So? You have an amazing power Sandy. With practice, you can fight crime with us. So what if you're twelve? You'll be thirteen on your birthday," He said, pushing the communicator back to Sandy. Sandy lifted it up and stared at it, and the five awaited her answer, when she looked up and said with a smile, "When do I start?"

It was dark outside when Beastboy bounded up to them. "Who wants to watch Jaws 1 2 and 2?" He asked, looking at them hopefully. Robin looked at him tiredly. "Beastboy, I'm tired. I just want to go to bed." Sandy looked at him and pleaded, "Oh please? Please Please Please?" Robin sighed. "I just can't win. Sure why not?" He said, when Beastboy yelled, "OH ROBIN I LOVE YOU!" He ran up to Robin and gave him a hug, then kissed him on the cheek. Robin's mouth dropped and he went wide eyed, horified. Cyborg pried Beastboy off of a horrified Robin, when he mustered up the courage to speak. "MY GOD BEASTBOY! What are you, a homosexual?" Beastboy blushed and bit his bottom lip, saying, 'Hehe..uh...no...hehe..." He trailed off nervously as they all sat down to watch the first movie, though Robin sat as far away from Beastboy as possible.

Sandy bit her bottom lip and started once or twice, since it had been a while since she'd seen this movie. Robin just sat there, watching tiredly. Raven too watched without fear, and Beastboy, who Robin had pushed all the way to the othwer side of the couch, just laughed once or twice. Starfire screamed a couple of times, which made everybody start. Once the movie was over, Starfire grimaced. "I wish not to swee another thing again please," Robin just stood up and stretched, changing the subject. "Well. Cyborg, what do you say about starting Sandy's room tomorow?" He asked, and Cyborg nodded. "Sure thing man!" Raven spoke up. "And we'll have to make you a uniform if you want one," Sandy blinked. "Uh...sure...and thanks about the room," She said excitedly, and Starfire piped up, "And I shall take you to the mall of shopping!"

The next day Sandy awoke to the sounds of construction. "Oh yey...they've started already," She said quietly, quickly hopping out of bed. She folded the sleeping bag up quickly, walking outside of Robin's room only to be met by Starfire, who dragged her towards the 'mall of shopping'. 


End file.
